


Guardian

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth does what he can, to help those in need.





	1. Alfred Pennyworth

Alfred sighed to himself as he finished tidying up the Batcave. It was almost Christmas, and for once Master Bruce had been able to make a temporary ceasefire until New Years. It helped that most of the Rogues were either at Arkham, or abroad, but still. Tapping a few keys, Alfred activated the covert cameras Batman had installed all over Arkham Asylum. He didn’t have to worry about Bruce coming down, thankfully their adopted wards had dragged the man out of the country for a vacation. A chuckle escaped him as Bruce’s protests had been ignored, the younger vigilantes waving goodbye as the limo left the long driveway.

“Get up Kingor!” The harsh tone gathered Alfred’s attention, watching as an Arkham guard drag of the minor Rogues from his cell. Kingor, or Bookworm, was clearly ill if his shaking body and wet coughs were any indication. The guard didn’t care, but then again they never did.

“Bloody brutes.” Alfred muttered, seeing more than a few patients weren’t faring against the cold as well. Jonathan Crane seemed ill as well, the gaunt male having constant coughing fits. Alfred sadly wasn’t surprised, Crane never was one for taking care of himself. Huffing to himself, Alfred made his way up to the considerably warmer manor, rolling back his sleeves. Several productive hours later, in both the kitchen and on the phone, Alfred loaded up a few heavy boxes in his old truck. The drive to Arkham took shorter than usual, the elder gentleman waved through after showing his credentials. He would have to thank Bruce for them, shaking his head as the boxes were examined.

“Uh, who’s all this for? The staff?” One of the guards asked, sounding rather hopeful.“No, they are for your patients.” He replied, a slight edge of disgust covering his words. The guard huffed and backed off, leaving Alfred to his own as he loaded up some carts. The elder man was soon on his way, pleased to find most of the inmates were in their cells. Kingor was his first stop, the coughing villain looking over as his cell was opened, a bit confused to see an older gentleman. He clearly didn’t work at the Asylum, the man digging out a small box from the bigger one on his cart.“How long have you been ill?” Kingor looked confused yet again, another coughing fit overwhelming him.

“A few days, at least.” He sniffed, watching as the package was placed down beside him.

“I see. Inside you will find some cold medicine, some fresh stew, and a thick blanket.” The man was stunned, unsure of what even to respond as the man left. For the next two hours, he wouldn’t be the only one. Alfred took his time making his way around the Asylum, having made slight adjustments to some packages. Jonathan was given a few thick sweatshirts, as well as a book and some extra stew, whereas Killer Croc was delivered a feast of raw meats later that evening. Even the Joker received a package, the gesture shocking him into silence as Alfred walked away.

By the time all was said and done, many of the Asylum patients were enjoying their small gifts. It made Alfred’s heart melt at the sight, even though he knew some of these people had done some bad things. He often wondered if they would be cured, if the Asylum was run by proper staff, and hoped maybe one day that would be the case. For now, however, he would do what little things he could, and for now, it was enough.


	2. Clock King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temple Fugate had been a friend and still was, despite everything.

He had met him once, long before bitterness overtook him and his life of crime began. Temple Fugate had been always punctual, and kind once he got to know someone. There were times his former job would bring the man to Wayne Manor, and Alfred would have to pass time for Bruce to show up. When the Clock King began, and Temple Fugate ended, Alfred felt guilt and sadness.

Fugate had never been sure how Alfred kept finding his lairs, but he found that he really didn’t mind. The faithful butler had never changed how they interacted, which of itself was comforting. While he had begun his life of crime out of anger and spite, it was still hard adjusting at times. Money was harder to earn without outright theft, the need to be disguised was greater than before, and the fighting... _ oh the fighting. _ While he had learned to time Batman’s strikes, he still failed to prevent physical harm almost every single time. There were times Alfred visited him in the hospital, often reading to the bed-bound male as he healed. It was always peaceful, despite the circumstances for Fugate.

Fugate especially enjoyed Alfred’s company on the day that had started his criminal career. It had taken him two years to pry the information out the man, but once he had, he never spoke about it once again. Fugate was stunned at first. Why wasn’t he mocking him? Why wasn’t he telling him it was a rather stupid reason to become a criminal, like all of the others? This frustrated Fugate for some time, going so far as to “kidnap” Alfred to demand some answers.

“You have your reasons, why should you care what others say?” His reply was simple and calm, stopping Fugate short. The empathy and understanding sent his way were...unexpected. Unexpected and yet...welcomed. It didn’t stop what he was doing, no, but at least he faced no judgment from the only person he considered a friend.

As time went on, Alfred never forgot to check in on the man. Sure, sometimes it was behind Bruce’s back, but what was he going to do? Alfred cared for those on both sides of this war, and there wasn’t much Bruce could do to stop him.


	3. Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jervis Tetch was too naive to be abandoned.

Alfred had met Jervis once before his life was ripped out from under him. He had been waiting for Bruce to finish up with some meeting, messing with the radio before there was a knock on his door. A man with strawberry blonde hair and wild blue eyes patiently waited for him to roll down the window.

“Can I help you?” Alfred asked, the man pointing to the street behind him.

“There’s some sort of robbery going on! You may want to move your car.” He said hurriedly, the sounds of gunfire now clear.

“Thank you, my good fellow. Please, you may want to get inside yourself.” He pointed to the Wayne Enterprises building beside his car, the man nodding his head. Alfred began to drive forward, giving no thought of the man as he paged Bruce. It was quite a shock to see, almost a full year later, the same man being hauled to Arkham Asylum. He was begging for Alice to forgive him, a blonde woman looking away in the background.

“Who was that?” He had asked once Bruce returned back to the Batcave.

“Jervis Tetch...he used to work for Wayne Enterprises.” Bruce sounded sad, but only for a moment. “He manipulated people, and tried to kidnap his former secretary.”

“I understand sir, it needed to be done.” Alfred nodded, the wild look of terror in Tetch’s eyes cemented in his mind. “Should I investigate his office?”

“Yes, would you? Just to make sure there is nothing left.” Alfred nodded and went about taking the suit for a cleaning. He made his way to Tetch’s office later that next day, the entire level cleared out from days earlier. Jervis’s lab was...normal, save for the Alice in Wonderland poster in the corner. There was a clean tea set by the sink, several boxes of teas neatly stacked by the kettle. Other than that, there was little of interest, save for the few mice in a cage. It seemed at least a day or two since they had been fed. Locating their food, the little mice swarmed around his fingers as they feasted, causing the older man to chuckle softly.

“There we are, all better, hm?” Tapping the counter for a moment, Alfred closed up the food bag and placed it on top of the cage. “I suppose someone better take care of you lot, lest you starve.” The mice just settled down for a nap, Alfred scanning the now empty room one more time before leaving. It took quite a few days to convince the Arkham staff to allow Alfred and Bruce to go visit the former employee. Alfred held the cage and food as they were escorted inside, knowing their destination would lead to the wing for the Rogues. Alfred was concerned for the poor man, who would now be housed with some of the worst people they had unfortunately gotten to know. Jervis was curled up in the corner when they came upon his cell, flinching when the guard tapped his baton on the glass.

“You’ve got visitors freak.” The guard spat, making Jervis curl in on himself even further. He seemed so small, Alfred frowning as the door opened. The mice, seeming to know that their owner was nearby, began to squeak and run around the bottom of their cage. Jervis’s head snapped up, pausing as he watched Alfred place the cage down on the cot.

“Wait...I remember you…” Jervis sounded exhausted, clearly having not slept since he arrived at the Asylum. Alfred offered him a comforting smile, placing some food for the mice down next to the cage.

“I cared for them the best I knew how, but I figured you would know better.” Tetch nodded again, slowly moving from his curled up position.

“I...thank you.” Alfred explained that the Asylum would supply him whatever he would need for his mice, watching as Tetch gently picked up one of the mice.

“If you need anything else, ask to contact Alfred Pennyworth, and I shall be here as soon as I can.” Tetch nodded, watching quietly as Alfred was told to leave. For a time, Alfred didn’t hear from Jervis, sometimes wondering about the man.

“Phone call for Alfred Pennyworth.” Alfred blinked at hearing it was for him, the late hour doing nothing to muffle his curiosity.

“Speaking.” The phone was silent for a few moments, the butler nearly jumping when ragged breathing interrupted the silence.

“You said I could call, sir if I ever needed to.” Jervis sounded close to a breakdown, unsurprising to the man who took a seat. Alfred knew of Tetch’s plan to leave Batman trapped in a dreamland of his own desires, and how he had simply...given up after Batman broke free.

“I am here to listen.” Alfred replied, his old heart aching as Jervis proceeded to sob out his tale. It was clear Jervis wasn’t handling his transition from normal citizen to a Rogue, and it seemed there was no one to help him or be there. Alfred couldn’t help him but promised to at least listen to him, as well as secure some discreet housing. A breakout would happen at some point, and Tetch was beyond grateful at such a gesture from someone he barely knew.

“W-What should I do to repay this kindness?” Jervis asked, the sun beginning to peek up as morning signaled its arrival.

“I need no repayment. Call it a gift, and please use it the best you can.” Alfred assured, Tetch thanking him heavily before having the phone taken.

Ever since then, on his good days, Jervis did what he could to keep Alfred safe. It was slightly unnerving to know that Jervis was following him, but Alfred couldn’t be angry. The amount of times he had been saved from some sort of plan by another Rogue was slightly astounding. Jervis often found little gifts days to weeks later, little things, but touching all the same. Alfred likened their relationship almost father/son like when Jervis was lucid enough to remember Wonderland wasn’t real, and acquaintances on his other days. It never mattered to Alfred, he wanted to help Jervis, as he knew he could be a remarkable man if he got his proper treatment.

 

For now, he would be a friend. 


End file.
